In a related art, setting the printing conditions of a printer using, for example, a personal computer has been performed by using a printer driver corresponding to the printer. In general, the printer driver displays set items, such as the size of a sheet and resolution, in a dialogue box and also displays candidates of set values that can be selected with respect to the set items (for example, when the set item is a sheet size, A5, B5, A4, B4, A3, and B3) by using, for example, a pull-down menu, such that a user can select the set values. However, in recent years, with the development of a multi-function printer, set items or set values that can be selected with respect to the set items increase, which results in a complicated structure of the dialogue box and a troublesome operation in setting the printing conditions.
Therefore, the following technique has been proposed: a program other than the printer driver can set some of the set items (see JP-A-2000-025311). More specifically, in a printer including a plurality of sheet discharge trays, set items of the sheet discharge trays can be easily set by a simple operation, and a setting screen composed of fields displaying the figures of the plurality of sheet discharge trays and fields displaying names of the sheet discharge trays is displayed. In addition, the setting of the sheet discharge tray, which is set as a sheet discharge destination, is changed by displaying the sheet discharge tray in the field in a different color or by reversely displaying the sheet discharge tray, and by performing an operation of selecting a different sheet discharge tray on the setting screen.